Experimento
by MelissaClocks
Summary: Seranna, agente de Buro de Investigación y Defensa de los Paranormal ha sido transferida de Inglaterra a Manhattan, la unidad americana, donde no solo encontraría a alguien igual a ella sino que al mismo tiempo descubriría su verdadero pasado; volviéndose en contra de su gente.
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVO HOGAR. NUEVA FAMILIA. NUEVAS NIÑERAS**

El sonido del motor de la avioneta cesó después de entrar en contacto con el firmamento de asfalto, anunciándoles a los agentes que comenzaran a prepararse para bajar en el momento en que la compuerta se abriese. Eran dos solamente, como se le había informado a sus anfitriones, y habían sido transferidos a la división americana por petición de la agente Seranna al tomar la decisión que ya habían servido el tiempo suficiente en el Buró de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal —o por sus siglas BIDP— de Inglaterra, cambiándose a la división americana, en Manhattan. Le resulto ciertamente difícil convencer a su superior, el director Louis Sharp, ya que ambos habían sido sus mejores agentes en los últimos años, sobre todo Seranna, más al final cedió ante la insistencia de ésta. Aunque en parte había solicitado la transferencia porque quería viajar al nuevo continente desde que era un agente de menor rango y por supuesto, no quiso irse de ahí sin su mejor compañero y niñera, Duncan Demeneghi.

Ambos agentes se encaminaron por la rampa de la avioneta y la agente Seranna miró a través de las gafas de sol a los dos hombres trajeados que los esperaban al lado de una camioneta.

Las facciones de sus ojos llamaron su atención. La miraban como si fuera la primera vez que vieran una criatura —porque no, en parte no era humana— como ella: Cabello negro como el carbón, rapado de un extremo mientras el resto se mantenía en un solo lado, dejando al descubierto su cráneo de una tonalidad rojiza clara; una pequeña trenza hacia frontera entre su cabello y el lado afeitado al igual que era dueña de unos labios oscuros y una piel roja color rojo escarlata, parecida a la sangre. En la parte de su frente se depositaban dos pequeñas bases circulares, donde se encontraba sus negro-rojizos y cortos cuernos. Sólo uno de ellos sobrevivía, puesto que el otro se encontraba lijado casi en su totalidad. Una larga y fina cola sobresalía de sus shorts de estampado militar, arrastrándola de vez en cuando con descuido.

Otro hecho que llamaba la atención de los hombres era su mano y antebrazo izquierdo. Éste era formado por una textura de piedra, luciendo mucho más grande que su otro brazo, aunque nadie debía dejarse engañar, en ambos presentaba una fuerza sobrenatural. Convirtiéndose a veces en su arma favorita.

Si, era un "monstruo" que ayudaba a una agencia para atrapar e investigar monstruos. Ironías de la vida.

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? —Les preguntó a secas al entrar en contacto con sus miradas indiscretas.

-Una disculpa —respondió uno de ellos tras titubear y el mismo que sostenía un legajo entre sus manos—. Agente Demeneghi.

-Soy yo —habló el hombre de cabello castaño y mirada verde, situado al lado de la mujer de piel roja.

-Y usted es la agente Seranna, ¿no es así? —Miro de nuevo a la mujer-demonio, reparando en el cuerno que sobresalía de su melena negra y volvió a carraspear la garganta—. Lo siento, es solo que su expediente no trae fotografía…

-Detesto las fotografías. Pero sí, yo soy Seranna, aunque eso era obvio —contestó, apuntándose con el dedo pulgar y mostró un semblante fastidiado—. Escuchen: Necesitó un baño caliente, ya que el viaje ha sido una mierda y requiero un debido descanso. ¿Nos vamos?

Sin esperar una respuesta, subió a la camioneta blindada. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y después al compañero de Seranna, quien copió sus acciones al encogerse de hombros como respuesta, aunque con un poco más cortesía que ella. Los agentes se mostraron ligeramente irritados por la "arrogante actitud" que adaptó la mujer hacia ellos, como si de una celebridad mimada se tratase.

Al final suspiraron, subiendo al auto, e ignorando las risas que soltó Seranna en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Será mejor que les des una buena impresión —aconsejó Duncan, aunque en un tono ciertamente serio.

-Ya lo sé, solo estaba jugando —aceptó ella, aunque el gesto lo mostraba algo torcido demostrando cierto disgusto en sus palabras—. Ya sabes que los americanos piensan que por ser _ingleses_ , actuamos fríos e indiferentes, o los mejores de todo, como si fuéramos unos engreídos. Sabes que detesto ser así, salvo que estemos en una misión.

-Sólo no lleves a un extremo tu juego. Sino terminaremos por regresar a Londres.

-Mensaje captado, _mamá_. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero dormir —finalizó al cerrar los ojos—. Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Duncan no hizo otra cosa que girar los ojos, mientras ella se acomodada en el asiento, subiendo los pies al mismo.

Seranna casi nunca fue arrogante o soberbia, mucho menos engreída, únicamente cuando bromeaba con los compañeros y colegas de la agencia, sobre todo cuando se trataba de novatos. Ella era cortés, amable y empática, y dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase, tanto a criaturas como ella como a los propios humanos; aunque siempre intentaba que ambos bandos salieran beneficiados sin perjudicar a nadie. A pesar que sus superiores se mostraban ciertas veces muy en desacuerdo con sus métodos, ganando ligeras amonestaciones o llamadas de atención, pero a ella no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, era un servidor para el público —de todas clases existentes—. Éste era su prioridad.

Después del transcurso de cuarenta eternos minutos, del aeropuerto a la agencia de la división americana de la BIDP, Duncan despertó a Seranna, quien comenzó a quejarse y suplicarle que la dejara seguir durmiendo hasta que escuchó a los hombres que los habían recibido abriendo las puertas de la camioneta tras situarse en el pequeño hangar que había detrás de la fachada de la fábrica de desechos.

Se acomodó en el asiento y arregló parte de su cabello, estirando un poco el cuerpo.

-El profesor Bruttenholm los está esperando en la biblioteca —informó uno de ellos y después señaló a su compañero—. Margo los guiará.

-Una disculpa —habló Seranna a los dos agentes después de dar un bostezo—. Sólo estaba jugando, pero no es mi intención faltarles al respeto. Espero que nos llevemos bien en un futuro… Sólo dejen de mirarme como si fuera la primera vez que ven a un monstruo como yo —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-Seranna…

-Ya, me disculpo. Buen día, agente.

-Síganme por aquí, por favor —pidió Margo con un semblante neutro después de que su compañero se retirarse.

Seranna y Duncan lo siguieron en silencio.

Tanto ella como su compañero sintió un aura de hogar cuando se internaron por uno de los pasillos de la agencia, recordándole sin duda a la de Londres. Corredores decorados con vitrinas, cuáles eran habitadas por artilugios de todo tipo, antiguos y que guardan la historia de una civilización extinta u olvidada. Algunos cazados por su brigada y otros encontrados por la agencia misma antes de encontrarse con Seranna. Agentes yendo de un lado a otro, custodiando a las criaturas que capturaban para investigarlas. Clásico de un fin de semana.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro nostálgico, a pesar de llevar solo horas de haberse apartado de "casa", una parte ya la extrañaba. A la otra le daba igual y bailaba de felicidad por estar al fin en el _Nuevo Continente_.

Doblaron a la izquierda, dando con un corredor corto que conectaba con una sala central y dónde dos puertas altas le abrían paso a la biblioteca. El agente Margo abrió una de las puertas y les cedió la entrada. Cuatro paredes tapizadas de colores cálidos, añadiendo un dorado brillante que regalaban aquellas puertas junto a otros accesorios del lugar; y donde también era reinado por inmensos libreros llenos de todo tipo de lecturas enriquecedoras para la mente al igual inmensas y hermosas estatuas, obsequios del propio Vaticano o clientes similares.

-Gracias, Margo.

Y sin más dilación entraron a la biblioteca.

Un hombre de tercera edad se mostraba sentado en el escritorio que había delante de una elegante chimenea circular, que parecía ser el centro de la biblioteca. Parecía absorto en lo que escribía y no prestó atención a la mujer y el agente que entraron de repente al lugar. Aunque ella no hizo ni un solo ruido al reparar en la enorme pecera que había en uno de los costados de la biblioteca, dando unos pasos hacia él. Delante del estanque había una especie de pedestales, donde reposaban un par de libros y dio otro paso al azul, apreciando su interior vacío; pero eso no evito que tocara con los nudillos el cristal con la esperanza de que las criaturas aparecieran ante el llamado del vidrio.

-Abe no se encuentra…

El profesor calló ante lo que sus ancianos ojos apreciaron en frente del estanque de Abraham, pensando por un momento que había caído preso del sueño y eran imaginaciones lo que estaba en frente de él. Seranna se apartó del estanque, apresurando el paso cuando tomó nota del tono que había empleado el profesor en su voz, pero sobre todo al ver su reacción, temiendo que éste se cayera o se tropezara con la silla.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? —Le preguntó al tenderle la mano normal y el anciano hombre la tomó, estudiándola con la mirada—. ¿Quiere que llame a alguno de los muchachos?

No. Aquellas no eran imaginaciones suyas, se dijo.

Lo que veía —una mujer de piel rojiza y mirada dorada— era más que real. Aunque dos preguntas opacaron el interior de su cabeza en el momento que tomó su mano: « _¿Cómo es posible que exista otro ser como él? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada de ella?_ ».

-¿Profesor…?

Trevor recuperó la compostura cuando la mujer le ayudó a sentarse.

-Una disculpa. Debo admitir que ha sido una… gran sorpresa.

-¿Usted también? —Seranna pareció quejarse, expresando parte de su enojo, puesto que desde que llegó a la agencia se sentía como un bicho raro, que lo era, pero con mayor intensidad—. ¿Acaso aquí no se dedican a lo paranormal? ¿No es la división americana? La BIDP nos ha jugado una broma, ¿o qué?

-Seranna, por favor —intervino Duncan, dedicándole tono de reprimenda—. Perdónela, señor Bruttenholm. A veces ella…

-Descuida, muchacho. Es solo que…, bueno, estoy muy asombrado. Es difícil creer que existe alguien como _mi muchacho_.

Ambos agentes intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva y después la guiaron al profesor. Éste sonrió a medias, pero no dijo nada más de su "muchacho".

-Ahora entiendo porque tu expediente no tiene fotografía y la manera en que el agente Margo habló de ti, pero no importa. Sean bienvenidos al Buró de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal —los saludo formalmente, tendiéndoles la mano.

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien?

-¡Seranna!

-Lo digo en el maldito buen sentido, Demeneghi —y miro al profesor tras morderse el labio—. Una disculpa por mis modales. El viaje no fue muy agradable y no he dormido bien.

-Sus habitaciones ya se encuentran listas —les informó al mismo tiempo que los tres se encaminaban a la salida de la biblioteca—. Descansarán por esta noche y mañana se les harán entrega los folders con la misión que se les ha asignado durante el cambio de división.

-Me parece perfecto y agradezco su amabilidad. Oh, de nuevo le ofrezco una disculpa, profesor Bruttenholm. Seranna, agente de la división europea; a su servicio —se presentó y después señaló a su amigo—. Él es mi compañero Duncan Demeneghi.

-A sus órdenes, señor.

-Realmente es un placer y un honor contar con su trabajo. Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

Y sin más que ofrecer, el profesor Trevor se marchó, al mismo tiempo que el agente Margo volvía al encuentro con los nuevos agentes para guiarlos a sus respectivas y nuevas habitaciones.

Fue todo un espectáculo, mismo que creó un gesto de irritación y molestia en aquella mujer-demonio; aunque maldosamente su compañero, o como a Seranna le gustaba decirle por molestar: niñera, se mostraba con una cara de quererse burlar de ella abiertamente, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociéndola y del aprecio que le tenía. Pero el fin del acto terminó con el susto que le metió Seranna a un hombre de la agencia, quien le había colmado la paciencia con la arrogancia que emanaba de su ser, tratándola sin el respeto que se merecía como todo ser vivo, por no decir humano.

Thomas Manning era su nombre y, además y para mala suerte de ella, era el director de la BIDP de la división americana; encargado de mantener a la misma en secreto ante la prensa y la humanidad. Pero poseedor de un carácter presuntuoso y pedante, que incluso Seranna llego a llamarlo cara de fantoche.

-¡A mí no me hablaras en ese tono, criatura…!

Sin embargo, antes de que terminara la frase, ella lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina.

-Uno: No soy criatura, soy la agente Seranna. Y dos: Podre ser respetuosa, pero como me hables y me trates, lo mismo haré contigo. ¿Soy clara, calvito?

-Muy bien, ha sido suficiente —sentenció Duncan tras separarlos, salvándole el pellejo de que los devolvieran a Londres—. Discúlpela, señor Manning. El viaje no fue muy cómodo para ambos y eso la puso de mal humor.

Thomas no lo miró, continuo manteniéndole la mirada a Seranna al mismo tiempo que la señalaba. Algo que por más que intentaba no tomarle importancia, a veces a Seranna le irritaba que lo hicieran.

-No tolerare una actitud tan arrogante como la tuya. Puedo hacer que te quiten tu placa con solo tronar los dedos —gritó el señor Manning—. Desde que pusiste un pie en mi agencia estás bajo mi mando, ¡¿escuchaste, monstruo?!

Ni Seranna ni Duncan contestaron, en su lugar y para sorpresa de todos apareció el profesor Bruttenholm.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó tras terminar de dar unos pasos hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

-Debería educar…

-¡Dime otro sobrenombre y créeme que te…!

-Es suficiente —ordenó con una voz dura, diferente a la que Seranna conoció en la biblioteca, a lo que todo el mundo guardo silencio—. Por favor, todos retírense. Menos usted, señor Manning.

-¡Esa _cosa_ no va a salirse…! —La mano alzada del señor Trevor lo hizo callar y ante la mirada que le dedicó, tan solo dio un suspiro—. Está bien, está bien. Todo váyanse, ahora.

Después de aquella exhaustiva disputa con el director de la BIDP, Seranna tomó una de las tantas maletas que los agentes dejaron mientras ella y su compañero hablaba con el profesor en la biblioteca. Tras terminar de acomodar las cosas en el armario y parte de las diferentes repisas que había en la pared de mármol, tomó su celular.

Entró en su agenda de contactos, deslizando el dedo hasta llegar a la letra O; llevó el auricular del comunicador al oído y esperó pacientemente.

-¡¿En serio te has ido al otro lado del mundo?! —Exclamó una voz del otro lado de la línea. Sonaba entre sorprendida e inquieta.

-Sí y lamento no avisarte, Owen. Al final, las cosas se presentaron antes de lo esperado.

Owen, además de ser un viejo amigo, tanto de ella como de la agencia, era un impotente guerrero protector del bosque y herrero maestro de la comarca de su pueblo. Su amistad creció en el mundo que se desarrolla en las entrañas del monte Everest. Una ciudadela subterránea donde habitan trolls, ogros, astutos duendes y gnomos; como también otros seres de las montañas o del bosque helado. Mismas que Seranna y Duncan, junto a otros agentes y por supuesto con ayuda de Owen y sus hombres, convencieron y ayudaron para evitar que el ejército alemán los encontrara con el fin de capturarlos bajo la idea de crear un regimiento para reconquistar territorio que había perdido gracias a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como a su vez, evitaron una pequeña, pero mortal guerra entre las mismas criaturas ante las disputas existentes por los que estaban en contra de atacar a los humanos y los que apostaban todo lo contrario; y otra con la nación alemana, aunque de eso se había encargado otro departamento de la BIDP, el cual salió venciendo sin representar una amenaza para Alemania.

A raíz de todo aquel embrollo y el satisfactorio desenlace, Seranna creó un nuevo amigo y compañero de trabajo.

Desde ese entonces han mantenido contacto con él, incluso la misma agencia. Posiblemente porque Owen es un maestro para crear armas, como se mencionó con anterioridad.

¿Tienes un diseño para hacer un nuevo _bebé_?, solo dáselo y en tres días te lo tiene listo. Jamás falla. Lo cual le vino muy bien a la agencia, como también a la brigada de Seranna. Volvía más fácil capturar o eliminar a las criaturas que llegaban a enfrentarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasara con el proyecto? —Le preguntó él, deslizando los monstruosos dedos por uno de sus afilados colmillos—. ¿Lo terminarás cuando regreses?

Seranna guardó silencio por unos segundos y sonrió.

-¿Qué tanto te gustan los aviones?

-Los odio, ¿por q…? ¡No! —Respondió, anticipando lo que ella iba a decirle—. Seranna, ni de coña iré allá porque a ti te da la gana.

-De cierta forma también eres un agente. Recuerda lo que te dijo el señor Sharp cuando nos ayudaste en la misión Everest.

-No.

-Será divertido tenerte de nuevo como compañero.

-No.

-Aquí hay juguetes que te dejaran usarlos cuando quieras —lo tentó a propósito—. E incluso podrás hacer más prototipos. ¿Qué dices? Sólo son doce horas de vuelo y por la forma en que tú duermes, no te darás cuenta de nada.

Otro pequeño silencio y después pudo escuchar como Owen suspiró.

-Dame un día para pensarlo, siquiera. Mañana tendrás mi respuesta.

-Excelente. Habla con el director, si es afirmativa tu respuesta. Él te estima mucho y estoy segura que te mandara en su _mejor avión._

 _-_ O en el peor.

-Adiós, Owen —se despidió entre risas.

Acto seguido, cortó la llamada, dejando el celular en la pequeña y elegante mesa de noche y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno… —bostezó, recargando la espalda—. Solo un pequeño descanso y a trabajar.

No había ni pasado cinco segundos, cuando el sonido de alarma "código rojo" resonó contra las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

-Mierdaaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**¿QUIÉN ERES?**

Después de maldecir suavemente y dar un salto, salió de la cama. Estiró los músculos de los brazos y los hombros, se abrochó el cinturón que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y guardó en ella a su bebé. Una Beretta 92 color negro cromo, hecha a su talla por las hábiles manos de Owen como regalo de cumpleaños y años de amistad. Salió de su habitación siguiendo a un par de hombres, embutidos en esos trajes negros y camisas blancas, e ignorando las obvias miradas que generaba entre ellos.

Se encontró poco después con su niñera, quien tenía el mismo gesto de fastidio al pensar que descansarían después de la transferencia.

-¿Han dicho de que trata la alarma? —Le preguntó, pero Duncan negó con la cabeza—. Hey —se dirigió uno de los dos agentes y éste la miró con cara de pocos amigos—, ¿cuál es la situación?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Seranna enarcó una ceja y sin más siguió su camino de vuelta al hangar por donde le había señalado el agente, aunque éste agrego un par de instrucciones más.

-Irás en un camión aparte, órdenes del profesor.

-No voy a matar a nadie, novato, a menos que me irriten —dejo en claro su amenaza, ignorando la mirada de reprimenda por parte de su compañero.

-No es por ti, sino por…

-Es suficiente, Bryce —intervino otro hombre y dirigió su azul mirada a Seranna—. Solo sigua instrucciones, agente Seranna. ¿Está claro?

-Transparente. —Contestó entre dientes—. Andando, _nana_.

Duncan dirigió hacia ella una mirada más que fulminadora ante la forma en que lo había llamado en frente de los agentes e intentó no tomarle tanta importancia o molestia de que el tal agente Bryce intentó soltar una carcajada, pero ante la mirada autoritaria y estricta de su compañero, se contuvo.

Los cuatro agentes marcharon a la parte posterior de la agencia, donde yacían las duchas "públicas" y parte de los lockers color verde olivo que pertenecían a los agentes ingresados a la BIDP; y donde hombres con aquellos sofisticados trajes iban y venían de un lugar para otro, preparando todo para la misión. Subían un par de cajas, al estilo "estuche de rockstar" con el logo de la agencia impresa en sus costados a lo que parecía ser un camión de basura, o al menos sólo tenía la fachada de uno en el exterior. Dentro de él había una barra metálica, del largo de la caja del camión y ligeramente ancha, donde yacía una especie de computadora portátil al igual que pequeñas vitrinas con cargamentos de artilugios y otros objetos que se utilizaban para cazar o atrapar a las criaturas que ambas divisiones suelen combatir día a día. Al lado había otro camión, el que de cierta forma el agente Bryce Morrow le había comentado, y al igual que en el primero, éste se encontraba suministrado con el mismo equipo.

En frente de éste se mostraba la imponente imagen del profesor Bruttenholm, quien despegó la mirada del interior del camión al escuchar la voz de la agente Seranna y la recibió al igual que a su compañero con una mirada cálida, pero determinante.

-Asumo que no lograron compensar sus horas faltantes de sueño —señaló con una escasa sonrisa.

-El deber llama, profesor —musitó ella y se encogió de hombros—. Dormir es lo de menos.

-Dilo por ti misma —soltó Duncan, manteniendo una actitud vagamente alerta ante la falta de sueño. Seranna rio entre dientes dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro—. Pero sí, el deber llama.

-Sí es tan amable de responderme, señor, ¿cuál es la situación?

-Nada que no hayan asistido antes. Un ligero problema por el puente Brooklyn con un grupo de trolls que se mantiene inadaptado.

Trevor les hizo entrega de un par de folders con la palabra CONFIDENCIAL impresa en la parte posterior. Seranna alzó la mano a su compañero, que tenía la misma carpeta que ella, evitando que lo abriera y señaló el interior del camión.

-Lo abriremos en el camino. Sincroniza localizadores en cuanto subamos al vehículo —le ordenó, colocándose ambos el aparato que un agente les hizo entrega de repente—. Nos encargaremos de ellos. Puede quedarse tranquilo.

Y el profesor no pudo evitar soltar una risa algo seca.

-No sé en qué momento tuve preocupación. Pero sé que lo harán bien.

En ese momento, el director Manning apareció de uno de los lados laterales del hangar. En cuanto las miradas de él y Seranna se encontraron, podría decirse que un par de chispas salieron a la luz, recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos en la sección que estaba cerca de las habitaciones para invitados y las insubordinaciones de la mujer-demonio que presento ante él, aunque a ella le tenía sin cuidado todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, a él aún le había quedado la mala impresión.

-Más te vale que hagan su trabajo como es debido —le advirtió tras encender un habano. Los ojos de Seranna brillaron al observar la marca de éste. Era cubano, sus favoritos y estuvo muy tentada a pedirle uno, pero prefirió callarse—. Ya tenemos suficiente con Rojo.

-¿Rojo? —Enarcó la ceja y miró al profesor cuando Manning entró en una camioneta blindada y se marchó—. ¿Quién es Rojo?

-Pronto lo sabrás —respondió y se fue retirando para por fin dar hincapié a la misión, aunque dejando en ella una sensación de embrollo por sus siguientes palabras—. Sólo te pido que no te enojes con él en un principio. Es un muchacho listo y magnifico, pero llega a ser un poco testarudo y necio en ocasiones. Sé paciente.

-De… De acuerdo.

Aunque le dio vueltas al asunto de ese tal Rojo, no perdió más tiempo y subió al interior del camión de basura, mientras Duncan se fue a la parte delantera del mismo. Sincronizaron los localizadores junto a los hombres que conformarían —entre ellos Margo y Bryce— su nueva brigada.

-Agente Seranna —habló por el comunicador—. Probando canal.

-Recibido, agente —respondieron todos, para después finalizar quien parecía ser el agente Margo—. Comunicación estable y audible.

-¿Nos dirás dónde estuviste escondida todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Bryce Morrow con un aire burlón.

-¿En la división europea? También me dedicó a cazar monstruos como ese tal Rojo, novato, creí que mi placa lo decía todo.

-¿No te sientes rara o mal por matar monstruos…? —No termino la frase al pensar que incomodaría a la mujer, sobre todo ante la mirada amenazante del agente que conducía el camión—. Olvídalo.

-Entiendo que este trabajo te parezca muy emocionante. Pero siempre recuerda esto: Fuera de la agencia, profesionalismo al cien por ciento, de lo contrario todos te trataran por un novato fracasado, y mucho menos te tomaran en cuenta. ¿Entendido, Morrow?

-Sí…, señorita. Gracias por el consejo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Ahora, llámenme cuanto estemos por llegar —sentenció al tomar asiento y abrir el folder—. Necesito ponerme al corriente con esto.

Comenzó a leer el expediente, tomando nota de verificar los escasos vídeos que llegaron a recopilarse de los pocos individuos que grabaron al grupo de trolls. Estos migraron desde lo que parecía ser el oeste de Alaska y se mantenía la sospecha que además de Asia y partes de Occidente, en aquellos lares construyeron madrigueras, expandiéndose poco a poco al sur, aunque de manera agresiva. Ahí era donde ellos entraban. En sí, la misión constaba de capturarlos, sacarles la información sobre la ubicación exacta de las madrigueras y deportarlos en un cargamento especial de vuelta a Alaska, donde otro equipo de la BIDP esperaría a su llegada. Miró los vídeos con detenimiento, a pesar de la ya tan típica y baja resolución del celular al igual que el constante movimiento del mismo a causa del usuario por el temor que le incitaban las criaturas. Ya había enfrentado trolls en el pasado, volviendo pan comido la misión. No eran muy listos y sus reflejos eran pésimos, volviéndolos presas fáciles de atrapar. Solo una vez uno de ellos llegó a golpearla, tirándole un molar, después de comunicarse con Duncan para que sacaran a un par de adolescentes que se habían adentrado en su territorio.

Deslizó la lengua al hueco de carne vacío y pegó una risa ahogada por el recuerdo.

Se levantó del asiento después de guardar los documentos en el folder y abrió el arsenal. Era hora de rellenar a su pequeño bebé. _Reverendo Negro_ , la bautizó. Con ella se había cargado a un discípulo —reverendo Henric Montenegro— de Drácula junto con toda su secta, la cual había asesinado a mujeres y niños inocentes tras convencerlos con la mentira de unirse a la organización para convertirse en seres superiores y poderosos cuando en verdad tan solo se cometió una masacre de veinticinco personas por delirios de un viejo loco. Quinta misión —y victoria— consecutiva de su brigada desde que se había convertido oficialmente en un agente de la BIDP. Al terminar de rellenar el cargador junto a los cartuchos, lo guardó todo en el cinturón para volver a tomar asiento. Subió los pies a la mesa metálica a la vez que sacó el teléfono junto con los audífonos y se dejó llevar los la rustica música de Peter Yorn. Aunque no llegó a escuchar toda la discografía del cantante cuando sintió que el camión se detuvo y tras mirar por las ventanillas polarizadas parte del puente Brooklyn, entendió que llegaron a su destino.

-Hora de trabajar, señores —dijo por el comunicador.

-Rojo ya se encuentra trabajando por esta área —le avisó Margo—. Hay que encontrarlo.

-Yo me encargo.

Cortó la comunicación antes de recibir una respuesta por parte del agente mayor, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ajustó nuevamente el cinturón y oprimió el botón para abrir la compuerta, donde los muchachos ya la esperaban.

Le hizo entrega de un par de cartuchos a su niñera y se plantó frente a los demás.

-¿Por dónde?

-Cerca del Granite Prospect, dentro del parque del puente de Brooklyn. Hay que apresurarnos si no queremos que lleguen al puente.

-Que lo intenten —gruñó ella al quitarle el seguro al Reverendo—. Díganles a los demás que lleven las unidades a la conexión más cercana al puente y no permitan que la gente vea lo que está pasando. Solo quiero a una unidad de apoyo. Y, ¿Morrow?

-Diga, señorita Seranna.

-Trabaja en equipo, nada de hacerse el héroe y hazme sentir orgullosa.

Éste mostro una amable sonrisa al mismo tiempo que asentía antes de subirse al camión junto a los demás, aunque Duncan se dio su tiempo.

-Recuerda lo que nos pidieron, Seranna. Nada de matar trolls.

-Lo sé, Duncan, solo quiero darles un susto. Pero temo que ese Rojo no tenga la misma idea que yo, nadie me ha dicho como trabaja, así que no me quedara de otra que averiguarlo. Los veo en el puente.

Acomodó el cuello de la chamarra de cuero negro mientras se alejaba del camión de basura. Aunque no era una hora prudente —tres de la mañana— había mucha gente en las calles, pero pasaron por alto la enorme sombra de la mujer demonio que se aventuraba a las extrañas del parque, yendo lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas hacia la zona que Margo indicó en el mapa que tenía a la mano, sin dejar que los citadinos la encontraran. Ya estaba acostumbra a estas cosas, lo aprendió casi a la mala a las afueras de Paris, donde casi un pueblo completo la apaleaba tras un descuido suyo cuando cazaba hombres lobo, y a su vez ganándose una buena reprimenda por parte de su superior.

Se detuvo al escuchar el inconfundible rugido de los trolls, a lo que llevó la mano al comunicador, mientras que sacaba relucir al Reverendo Negro con la mano libre y se encaminó hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-Necesito un grupo de agentes en el Granite Prospect. He encontrado a nuestros sujetos, pero hay mucho civiles…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando algo se estampó contra ella, llevándola al suelo de una forma sumamente brusca. Supuso que se trataba de una persona por el peso y la ropa que sus manos sintieron al intentar quitársela de encima tras arrebatarle el aliento; como también todas las maldiciones que soltaba a diestra y siniestra después levantarse.

-Carajo, otro buen habano yéndose al demonio —dijo aquella persona bajo el encanto de una voz gruesa y molesta, mientras encendía otro cigarro.

-De nada por evitar que te golpearas con el suelo, por cierto —bufó Seranna, levantándose por sí misma y tomando su arma para guardarla en el estuche. Pero se mantuvo bajo la protección de la sombra que daba el árbol—. Señor, será mejor que se retire… ¡Eh!

La segunda sombra reparó en ella dando un paso hacia atrás al escucharla exclamar, quedando expuesto a la luz de los faroles.

Tez intensamente roja, cabello negro como el carbón y ojos de un amarillo brillante, con la pupila dilatada de la impresión; o al menos los de ella. Aquel hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que uno de los cuernos estaba incompleto mientras que el otro en perfectas condiciones, a comparación de él que ambos los mantenía completamente lijados.

Seranna llevó por reflejo las manos a la frente de la cabeza a lo que la mirada de él se fijó en su brazo de piedra. La única diferencia que existía entre ellos dos, además del cuerno, era que el de él era el brazo derecho y el de Seranna el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Quién…?

-¿…eres tú?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nachos y Helado**

Seranna dio por terminado el absurdo espectáculo de miradas cuando reparó en el griterío de los civiles al ser aterrorizados por el grupo rebelde de trolls, pero el agente Hellboy seguía en aquel estado de shock como también dejó escapar una especie de sonrisa.

¿Tal vez por qué le parecía asombroso encontrar a alguien como él? ¿O quizás también por qué ella era muy atractiva? Posiblemente ambas cosas.

Y ella no pasó por alto cuando notó como él frunció el ceño después de mirarla con tanta admiración.

-Andando, grandulón —le dijo tras palmar su hombro y llevó la mano al comunicador—. ¿Dónde están los agentes que pedí?

-¿De dónde saliste? —Le preguntó en cambio, pisándole los talones—. ¿Por qué el profesor no nos dijo nada de ti?

Ella se detuvo, girándose sobre sus talones para mirarlo a la cara. No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, _Rojo_ parecía un niño que conocía por fin a su superhéroe. Aunque ese niño media más allá de dos metros, era de piel roja como la sangre y tenía un cigarrillo a la mano.

-También tengo preguntas sobre ti, agente Rojo. Pero tenemos unos trolls que capturar. Así que el interrogatorio puede esperar.

Un pitido sonó en los auriculares de ambos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Se trataba de Margo.

-Ya tengo a varios agentes sacando a algunos civiles de ahí —les informó—. El resto es suyo.

-Entendido —miró a Hellboy, tomando nota por fin de la sangre que emanaba de su boca, misma que limpió con la manga de su chamarra color marrón—. No debemos matar a ningún troll. Esta misión se trata de captura y entrega —le recordó al verlo cargar su arma, aunque con mayor determinación que ella.

-Las damas primero.

-Eres encanto.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el objetivo.

Los ciudadanos habían sido evacuados en su totalidad y los mismos agentes que lo hicieron colocaron una cinta naranja por todo el lugar, simulando una zona de construcción. Obligaron a los trolls a formar un círculo asesino al ser rodeados casi en su totalidad cuando lo ordenó Seranna mientras caminaban al lugar de los hechos.

Ambos traspasaron la cinta, apuntándoles como modo de precaución.

-Soy la agente Seranna de la BIDP —se presentó, mostrando la placa que escondía debajo de los costados de la chamarra—. Se les ordena permanecer quietos para ser llevados de regreso a…

-Den un paso más y les cercenaremos la piel —gruñó uno de ellos a respuesta de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que escupía en su dirección—. Nosotros haremos lo que queramos aquí. Es ahora nuestro territorio.

-Por su seguridad y la de los civiles se les pide que se mantengan de una manera pasiva…

-¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Rojo tras interrumpirla, algo desconcertado por la poca acción de su compañera—. Hay que darles una lección.

-Tenemos que calmarlos. En el modo en el que están no me sirve de nada y es probable que pierdan miembros, como nosotros también. Y nuestro deber es llevarlos —sanos y a salvo— a la embarcación a Alaska.

-¡Piensan devolvernos al hielo! —Gritó otro troll a sus hermanos—. ¡A ellos!

-Con mucho gusto —espetó Hellboy con arma en mano.

Un disparo al aire llamó tanto la atención de las criaturas grisáceas como de Hellboy, quienes miraron a la mujer-demonio que detonó el disparo.

Apuntó, a diestra y siniestra, en dirección a los trolls.

-Nadie hará nada —sentenció con una voz autoritaria y dura, soltando una risa ahogada—. Dudó que sean buenos nadadores.

-No haremos…

-Si no quieren problemas con nuestra unidad ni con el gobierno y valoran la poca integridad que les queda, les sugiero que se dejen arrestar y llevar a donde tengan que ser llevados. De lo contrario, lo único que podrán saborear será el plomo de nuestras armas. ¿He sido clara?

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio entre ambos lados, aunque la mujer-demonio jamás bajó las armas al igual que sus compañeros humanos y el agente Hellboy, quien continuaba sin seguir creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Él esperaba más acción —pesar de la pequeña que hubo por el disparo—, golpes por todos lados, adrenalina; no un retén policiaco normal como si fueran criminales normales. Y al final, los trolls cedieron de mala gana, bajando la guardia poco a poco. Seranna ordenó a los agentes que llegaron, sobre todo a los más resistentes, para que los rodearan por la parte trasera, obligándolos a alejarse de la orilla del lago, quedando a pocos metros de ellos.

Dio unos pasos más, alterando a los agentes por temor a que la lastimaran tras acercarse demasiado al portavoz de los trolls, pero ella alzó la mano para que no interrumpieran.

-Muy bien, que empiece el interrogatorio —espetó con una mirada fría e inquisitiva, manteniendo las manos detrás de ella—. ¿En qué parte de Alaska esta la madriguera?

-Ordu no sé de qué hablas —respondió el líder casi de manera automática.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabes, Ordu?

Le sonrió debajo de una máscara amable junto a una risa irónica, dándoles la espalda a esos enormes monstruos de facciones parecidos a un pez. Hellboy no supo que contestarle a su compañera cuando atrás de ella se escuchó el lamento de la criatura.

Todos miraron como la roja cola de Seranna se había enrollado sobre los genitales de Ordu, apretándolos con suma fuerza.

-Volveré a repetirlo solo una vez más —le advirtió aun con esa sonrisa, apretando un poco más el agarre—: ¿En qué parte de Alaska esta la madriguera?

-En la frontera que hay entre la vertiente norte —respondió Ordu, gimiendo de dolor— y el noreste del ártico. En las primeras montañas que se divisen.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? —Dijo, soltándolo por fin y alejándose hasta regresar al punto de origen junto a Hellboy—. Sin embargo, no pienso tomar riesgos como para que las partes pierdan gente. ¡Fuego! —Gritó.

Varias descargas se escucharon alrededor de los trolls, mientras dardos tranquilizantes atravesaban sin problemas la gruesa piel, drenando el sedante en su sistema. Con el paso de los segundos, los movimientos de aquellas criaturas se volvían torpes y sin coordinación, pero aun así no descartaba la idea de que fueran peligrosos.

-¡Todos ustedes aléjense! —Exclamó Hellboy, mientras Seranna cambiaba una de las dos armas.

-Traigan las camionetas para transportarlos —ordenó ella—. Los demás quiero que distraigan a los civiles. No quiero el noticiero de las 5 sobre nosotros.

Rojo hizo una pequeña mueca de admiración por lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo la manera en que ella le había sacado la información a la criatura, mientras miraba el parque y al mar de agentes que cargaban en varias camionetas los cuerpos.

-Conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor cerveza, ¿quieres ir? —Le preguntó tras guardar el arma y encender otro cigarro.

-Me gustaría, pero quiero encargarme de que envíen a esos trolls a donde pertenecen. Quizás más tarde.

-Vamos, no se irán a ningún lado. Necesitas divertirte después de una satisfactoria misión.

-Que te diviertas.

Le dio la espalda para ayudar a los agentes a subir los que quedaban en la última camioneta cuando Duncan junto a un nuevo agente se le acercaron. Respondía por el nombre de Clay: simpático, determinante y comprometido con su trabajo.

-¿Dónde está Rojo? —Le preguntó al mirar alrededor.

-Se fue. No sé a dónde.

-Perfecto —masculló entre dientes y llevó la mano al comunicador—. Aquí el agente Clay. Necesito una unidad para rastrear a Rojo.

-Iré con ustedes —le informó a Duncan al cargar el último troll—. Será más fácil cargar los cuerpos.

Pero el estruendo de una de las camionetas llamó su total atención al igual que la manera en que uno de los agentes salió volando de su interior. Corrió hacia el vehículo, apartando al resto de agentes, pero al abrir las puertas se encontró con el impacto de un enorme puño gris contra su rostro. Se fue de bruces contra el suelo, aturdida por el golpe, mientras Duncan disparaba a la criatura otra dosis del sedante.

-¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Clay, ayudándole a levantarse.

-No fue nada —respondió con una risa ácida, limpiando la sangre de la boca—. Hay que irnos al aeropuerto antes de que despierten. Que les suministren un dardo más al resto —agregó mientras disparaba al interior de la camioneta.

Los dos hombres asintieron y pasaron el comunicado a los demás hombres. Mientras Seranna cerraba la puerta del vehículo, notó la sombra de Hellboy por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Cambiaste de idea? —Le preguntó con un aire burlón.

-Posiblemente, pero no estoy diciendo que sí.

-¡Vámonos, señoritas! —Exclamó entre risas a sus compañeros—. El agente Rojo y yo iremos en el mismo camión. Dudo que vayamos a matarnos.

La transportación no fue nada del otro mundo y ningún troll volvió a despertar. Quizás lo habrían hecho hasta mitad del viaje, pero los contenedores eran altamente resistentes a sus golpes en caso de entrar en histeria por querer salir; además de poseer una rendija por el cual disparar y sedarlos nuevamente. Seranna colocó comida en cada jaula como una ligera disculpa por sedarlos de esa manera. Bambú y pescado podrido, el manjar de los trolls de montaña y tras asegurar los contenedores por tercera ocasión y ver como los subían al barco, se marcharon de vuelta a la agencia.

Durante todo el trayecto, Hellboy y Seranna jugaron póker, resultando una situación agradable para ambos, aunque algo amarga para ella tras perder cincuenta dólares mientras él se reía en su cara con mucha libertad. Cuando arribaron a la parte posterior de la agencia felicitó a sus compañeros por el gran trabajo que realizaron durante la misión hasta que Tom Manning bajó de la camioneta, al parecer furioso.

-¿Tienes idea de lo caro que son esos sedantes que usaste? —Espetó al tomarla por el hombro y así le diera a cara.

El gesto de Seranna se volvió turbio al encontrarse con la arrugada cara del calvo.

-¿Qué quería que hiciera?

-No lo sé, ¡noquearlos con tus puños!

-Sí, pero si hubieran sido solo tres y en este caso era toda una manada. No iba a arriesgarme a perder gente. No sé de qué se queja —resopló molesta—. Cumplimos la misión. ¿Qué más quiere?

-Que hagan bien su trabajo.

De inmediato, Rojo intervino antes de que Seranna lo golpeara con el brazo de pierda, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se la llevó de ahí, dejando hablando solo al hombre de poco cabello.

-En serio, no lo entiendo. Hicimos lo que se nos pidió, ¿y así es cómo reacciona?

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota.

-Sí, pero es un idiota que es el mandamás y no quiero volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde siempre he pedido el cambio a la división americana, pero al no tener mucha experiencia en el campo, me era denegado. No es que odiara trabajar ahí, al contrario, sino que se volvió monótono y aburrido, así que quise cambiar la rutina. En fin —suspiró, desactivando el localizador y quitándose el audífono—. Apesto y necesito una ducha.

-¿No quieres acompañarme más al rato? —Le preguntó, señalando a la dirección en la que él se dirigía.

-Primero invítame a cenar. Pero debe ser el mejor restaurante de Nueva York.

-¿Algo más?

-Ve vestido de... Drácula —agregó entre risas y por la cara que Hellboy había puesto—. Nachos y helado de Napolitano, me parece bien. Te veo luego.

Se desparramó en la cama después de cerrar la puerta, dedicándose un minuto de descanso y sintiendo un agradecimiento por la repentina suavidad que arropó su cuerpo. Pero el celular emitió un ligero sonido, llamando su atención y llevó la mano al bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Owen, lo abrió y sonrió.

« _No me hagas arrepentirme de esto. Ah, y te llevó un presente. Sólo espero que esa agencia no nos mate_ », rezó el menaje.

Se despidió de la cama tras dejar de lado el celular para después agarrar una toalla y entrar en la regadera, dejándose acariciar por el agua helada y el aroma a cítricos del shampoo. Ya tenía un repuesto de ropa al borde de la mesa de mármol donde se encontraba el lavabo. Una camiseta holgada de tonalidades neutras junto a un short negro y unos botines blancos. Salió del cuarto, cargando la ropa sucia para llevarla de paso a la lavandería, cuando se encontró con su niñera Duncan, quien se dirigía a su habitación para descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

-Pensé que estarías dormida. ¿A dónde vas?

-Hellboy y yo vamos a pasar el rato. No es lo que piensas —respondió ante la mirada del agente por sus palabras—. Esto sólo tiene un rumbo: compañerismo, quizás hasta amistad. Pero no creo que pase de eso. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-¿Llenaste el informe?

-Lo haré por la mañana y no me trates como a una novata. Ve a dormir, la falta de sueño te pone igual que una madre que siempre está al pendiente de sus hijos.

Duncan se encogió de hombros, pero ella tenía razón. Se encontraba tan cansado que ni quiso regañarla por aquel comentario. Se despidió de Seranna y se metió a su habitación, mientras que ella salió del área de invitados, aunque buscando a algún agente para saber dónde se encontraba el cuarto de Hellboy cuando se encontró con Morrow; mismo que la guio amablemente hasta el lugar.

-La única puerta que hay hasta el fondo —le indicó al señalar un pasillo que había a la izquierda—. Ha sido genial conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, Bryce —se despidió.

Caminó por el pasillo, el cual era decorado, cada par de metros, con unas cuantas vitrinas con los objetos recuperados por parte de la unidad americana y que parecían ser de un valor mucho más importantes que de los que había en el resto de la agencia. Parecía una niña en una tienda de juguetes, observando el interior de los vitrales hasta que llegó a una enorme puerta. Estaba asegurada como si fuera una caja fuerte del banco más prestigiado del país, o quizás del mundo.

-Yo te abro —habló el agente Clay a sus espaldas, mostrándole una especie de llave en forma del cuerpo de una revolver 38—. Solo te pido que lo convenzas para que no salga de aquí.

-Déjamelo a mí, Clay. No nos iremos a ningún lado.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Solo una cosa, si no es mucho pedir.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías traernos nachos y mucho helado de napolitano?

El agente asintió para después abrir la puerta al introducir la llave, a lo que ésta se abrió y cerró automáticamente. Desde la entrada pudo ver un pequeño estante lleno de televisores analógicos, mientras que en la parte de atrás, subiendo tres escalones, había una _pick up_ naranja de los 50's, la cual hacía función de cama. Al lado de ella, más televisores y en frente, un enorme refrigerado junto a un enorme espejo.

Y muchos gatos, demasiados gatos

-¿Así que afuera eres un servidor público y aquí adentro eres la señora de los gatos? —Preguntó, mientras se abría paso con sumo cuidado entre el mar de felinos para no pisarlos—. Eso es nuevo.

-Muy graciosa —dijo Hellboy, recostado a la orilla de la cama—. ¿Y Clay?

-Le pedí la comida —contestó tras recargar la espalda contra el estante de televisores—. No me vendría mal recuperar mis cincuenta dólares, ¿sabes?

-No es mi culpa que seas mala para jugar bastardo —comentó su compañero al erguirse, evitando una lata de comida para gatos que Seranna le había arrojado, soltando una carcajada—. Admito que fue impresionante lo que hiciste en Brooklyn. Por un momento creí que los habían matado.

-Le di la señal a mi niñera. Así que les entregó las armas a los demás.

-¿Tampoco te dejan salir a divertirte?

-¿Salir? —Ladeo la cabeza bajo el encanto de una sonrisa—. Jamás salí hasta que me convertí en agente y me dieron la placa. Aunque para mí no era problema que no me dejarán jugar afuera, la verdad yo lo prefería así.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? Somos seres de otro mundo, que al igual que a los que atrapamos, no deben ser vistos por el ojo humano.

-Algún día sabrán lo que pasa a su alrededor. Nosotros también somos normales.

Seranna lo miró, pero no dijo nada, sobre todo cuando Clay entró a la guarida con montones de tazones repletos de nachos, salsa para estos y nieve de napolitano. Ella le entregó una taza de nieve, la cual aceptó con mucho gusto para después retirarse.

Ya tendrían oportunidad de otra conversación como esa más adelante. Así que prefirió cambiar de conversación.

-¿Te llamas Rojo, o…?

-Hellboy es mi nombre. El tuyo es Seranna, ¿no?

-Sí. Lo elegí cuando tuve tres años, ¿y tú?

-De nacimiento. Me encontraron después de que un demente intentará abrir un portal, liberando por poco a unos dioses que pretendían dominar y destruir el mundo. Lo típico.

-Suena más divertido que ser encontrada en una granja de discípulos satánicos. No los maté, quisiera aclarar. Yo sólo era recién nacido.

-Sigo sin entender por qué no nos dijeron nada del otro.

-Quizás porque temían que nos enfrentarnos y causarnos algo peor que un Apocalipsis —sugirió mientras se encogía de hombros, lanzando un diez de trébol, quitando todas las cartas y empezar de nuevo el juego. Aceptó una cerveza que Hellboy le lanzó—. Pero por el momento no ha pasado nada. Me caes bien.

-Y tú a mí. A pesar de ser una anticuada…

-…y que esta vez te gané.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buen perro**

-¿Seranna?

La voz Duncan se abrió paso en la habitación, la cual se encontraba totalmente oscura hasta que las luces artificiales de la agencia subterránea profanaron poco a poco el lugar, dejando a la vista a una joven mujer de piel roja tendida en la cama con descuido, mientras se echaba la almohada sobre el rostro para así no entrar en contacto con la luz, pero sobre todo al escuchar a su compañero.

-¿Qué? —Dijo con una voz ronca.

-¿Hasta qué hora estuviste despierta? —Le preguntó al entrar, encendiendo la luz—. Siempre te levantas a primera hora.

Una mano roja se asomó por encima de las sábanas hasta el buró que había al lado de la cama y giró el despertador. Eran las seis de la mañana.

-No tengo ni dos horas de haber regresado. Dame solo una hora más y estaré como nueva.

-Lamento decir que eso tendrá que esperar —le informó, quitándole de encima tanto la almohada como la sábana—. Vístete, debemos ir al aeropuerto. Owen ya está por llegar.

Por una fracción de segundo, ella se le quedó mirando con aquella cara muerta del sueño, pero aun así salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro.

-El profesor nos dio permiso de usar uno de los camiones.

-Excelente —bostezó—. Owen no entraría en una de las camionetas y sospecho que no vino solo.

-Seranna…

-Dudo que sea alguien de la comarca, Duncan. Ellos detestan a los humanos después de lo ocurrido contra los alemanes.

-Oh, no… —él musitó con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente.

-No sabemos si a quien trajo es _Sansón_. Quizás trajo uno de mis proyectos sin terminar. Ahora, si me permites —lo guio a la salida—. Te veo en el hangar dentro de cinco minutos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con cansancio.

-Sí se trata de él. A _Señora Sonrisas_ le va a dar un infarto.

Estiró los músculos bajo otro bostezo, mientras caminaba a la cama para ponerse un nuevo conjunto de ropa que había arrojado desde el closet.

El día anterior había asistido, junto a sus nuevos compañeros, a un reveló que se había creado en el centro de Manhattan cuando un individuo humano, para sorpresa de todos, liberó hadas de los dientes en una vía pública, pero devorando únicamente unos cuantos perros callejeros como también a su liberador. El nombre del sujeto era Homero Benson. Un pepenador de cuarenta años, sin familia o amigos como él. Para algunos sería extraño, pero para los agentes de la BIDP era fácil de adivinar. Existían criaturas que utilizaban una especie de aura, la cual usaban como camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, a lo que también resultaba ser muy lógico sospechar que se trataba de una de esas criaturas puesto que, donde sea que haya conseguido esas hadas, no se las entregarían a ningún humano.

Lo único que faltaba era encontrar el vendedor y cerrar el negocio.

Ya se encontraba en camino al hangar cuando el profesor Bruttenholm la acompañó.

-Buenos días, profesor —lo saludó—. ¿Cómo está?

-Cansado, pero bien. Me informó tu compañero que irán a recoger a otro agente.

-Bueno… —ella titubeó un poco—. Sí es un agente, pero no _tan_ oficial. Un viejo amigo de la agencia y mío. Nos ayudó en la misión Everest.

-Himalaya, 1943 —recordó el profesor—. Contra el ejército alemán.

-Así es. Desde ese momento el director Sharp lo vio como un agente más de la BIDP, sobre todo cuando nos ofreció sus servicios de herrero. Puede que hasta nos venga bien a nosotros. Es todo un profesional.

-Me parece bien. Otras que quería comentarte —se detuvo en frente de las puertas de la biblioteca—: se les ha asignado oficialmente en la misión de Manhattan. Confió que puedan encontrar al vendedor.

-Delo por hecho, señor.

El profesor se despidió de Seranna tras ingresar a la biblioteca, mientras ella continuo con su camino, colocándose el comunicador después de que Duncan lo sincronizara con el suyo al entrar en su habitación.

-Perdedora —aulló alguien a lo que su mirada se oscureció un poco. Se trataba de Hellboy, quien la llamó de semejante manera al perder contra él por segunda ocasión—. ¿A dónde vas?

-Al aeropuerto. Iré a recoger a un amigo.

-¿Tienes amigos? —Le preguntó _sorprendido_.

-¿Más que tú? Sí —y le sacó la lengua bajo un aire infantil y la mirada de Rojo se ciñó un poco—. Te veré después.

-Lo dudó. Azul y yo saldremos a una misión.

-¿Azul?

-Hermano Rojo, el agente Clay… Oh, interesante.

Ambos voltearon a ver a una extraña, pero amable criatura. De ojos enormes, que al igual que sus franjas, era de un color azul rey, contrarrestando con el celeste de su piel. El anfibio poseía unas enormes branquias a los costados del cuello, mismas que eran protegidas por un aparato que le ayudaba a respirar fuera del agua.

Y a pesar de no poseer ninguna expresión en su rostro, tras no contar con las conducciones para hacerlo, notó el asombro por las burbujas que se detonaron en los tubos de agua.

-Abraham Sapien —se presentó.

-Agente Seranna, división europea —respondió ella al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano—. Un placer.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú —advirtió Hellboy, a lo que lo miró sin entender—. Bueno, si no quieres que lea tu mente.

-¿Leer mi mente? —Repitió y miró al anfibio, quien respondió con un asentimiento corto—. Eso es genial. Me gustaría verlo.

-Bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Lo dices como si hubiera dicho algo parecido a "Hellboy sigue mojando la cama", en frente de todos los agentes —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿O fue algo peor?

Azul bufó con un aire sarcástico y Rojo lo miró intensamente como si lo callara con la mirada amarilla antes de que abriera la boca para contar lo que sea que haya leído de él. Seranna se echó a reír, pero no preguntó por los detalles y en su lugar volvió a ofrecerle la mano a Abraham para poner a prueba sus capacidades psíquicas.

Él la tomó con mucho gusto, analizando la mente de la mujer-demonio.

La mirada inexpresiva de Azul miró el vacío, mientras nuevas burbujas se revolvieron en los tubos, aunque con mayor intensidad que antes.

Giró la cabeza un poco al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un "oh, cielos".

-Lo sé. Tuve un pasado muy emocionante.

-¡Seranna, hay que irnos! —Exclamó Duncan desde el comunicador—. El avión acaba de arribar.

-Ya voy, mamá. Bien, debo irme —dijo con una mueca algo desanimada—. Suerte en su misión.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros y llegar a la salida, llamó a un par de agentes para que manejaran unas cuantas camionetas como apoyó en caso de que sea necesario y ante una corazonada que cruzó por su pecho, misma que casi nunca le fallaba, y subió al camión que el profesor le autorizó usar.

El camino al aeropuerto no fue tan largo como cuando ella llegó hace tres días, pero le vino bien para dormir, si quiera unos minutos más. Cuando llegaron al hangar que el gobierno les proporcionó tras formar una alianza debajo de la mesa, Seranna se obligó a despertar para bajar del camión. Al encaminarse al avión de carga, en cuanto las puertas de éste se empezaron a abrir, ella reconoció inmediatamente los gruñidos que comenzaron a escucharse por encima del motor del avión y volteó a ver a los agentes.

-Por su seguridad, váyanse a las camionetas.

-¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bryce, a quien se le había erizado la piel por los sonidos que salían del interior a la vez que desenfundaba la pistola—. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Háganle caso —intervino Duncan, caminando a las camionetas, como si supiera ya lo que estaba a punto de pasar—. Queda prohibido disparar —dijo, refiriéndose tanto al novato como a los demás.

Después de asegurarse de que los agentes estuvieran "a una distancia segura", Seranna llevó los dedos a los labios proclamando un silbido agudo.

Enorme, veloz y aterrador.

Serían las palabras correctas de los agentes para describir a la criatura que salió del avión, abalanzándose contra el cuerpo de la mujer-demonio, quien reía jovialmente como nunca en su vida; como una niña que se reencuentra con su cachorro, pero cuyo cachorro era tan enorme como una motocicleta. Aquel animal era dueño de una piel negra al igual que no poseía ni una señal de pelaje en ella. Lo más aterrador no era su tamaño o la complexión de su piel, sino su rostro: dos caras —con las facciones de un Corso— incrustadas a la principal, las cuales vagamente se movían y mantenían los ojos cerrados en todo momento; y la cresta que sobresalía por casi toda su columna vertebral, dándole un ligero parecido a la de un lambeosaurio.

Después de semejante susto, los agentes voltearon a ver nuevamente a la compuerta del avión, donde una figura enorme se alzó de sus dos patas para así bajar la rampa. Media más allá de los tres metros y poseía los mismos rasgos que un oso polar, pero con un aire más humano a la hora de caminar en dos patas. Al costado de los pómulos nacían un par de largos cuernos, dándole un aspecto intimidante al igual que imponente. Portaba una especie de arnés que protegía su hombro y estómago; mientras una máscara metálica cubría parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué hay, Owen? —Lo saludó, mientras continuaba acariciando al perro—. Gracias por traer a Sansón.

-No hay de qué. Extrañaba a su dueña.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! —Exclamó el agente Bryce, mirando aterrorizado al animal.

-¿Eso? Es Owen —contestó inocente a lo que el enorme oso giró los ojos al intento de insulto por parte de Seranna—. Y este muñeco es mi adorado Sansón. ¿No lo quieres acariciar?

-No, gracias. Me gustaría conservar mi brazo.

-No hace daño, es muy dócil y solamente me hace caso a mí. Quise tomar precauciones por si se alteraba ante el hecho de haber viajado en avión. Pero veo que todo estuvo bien.

Owen le entregó el collar de cadenas que le había hecho cuando Sansón cumplió dos años, y así poder asegurar al animal a la hora de subirlo al camión junto con su compañero peludo. Pero ella miró el vehículo y después al perro, quien esperaba ordenes mientras meneaba de un lado a otro el pequeño rabo.

Sonrió a sus compañeros.

-Felicidades, caballeros —exclamó como una conductora de telejuegos, caminando a una de las camionetas cerradas, en la cual subió al perro mutante. Éste lo hizo sin ninguna objeción—. Serán las niñeras de mi bebé. Duncan irá con ustedes como precaución y estaré al tanto del localizador.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de los agentes y llamó a Owen para entrar al camión de basura, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Al parecer nada ha cambiado —silbó Owen al recargarse en una de las paredes del camión y Seranna se echó a reír—. ¿Qué tal el nuevo continente?

-Más transitado que Europa, eso es seguro. Pero me agrada, ayer encontramos hadas de los dientes. Solo me hace falta encontrar la fuente.

-Sansón será de ayuda, ¿sabes? Es un gran rastreador.

-Conservamos los cuerpos tanto de las hadas como de la criatura que las liberó —lo golpeó en el hombro de manera amistosa—. Fue buena idea traerte como también que trajeras contigo a Sansón.

-No hay de qué. ¿Y las nuevas niñeras?

-Agradables. Hubo roces en un principio, pero en estos tres días hemos sabido comunicarnos bien. El novato, Bryce Morrow, es muy animado pero suele sentir algo de miedo a la hora de salir a cazar.

-Me recuerda a ti —se burló al tomar asiento en cuanto el vehículo comenzó a moverse.

-A mí también. Aún recuerdo mi primera misión y como casi salía corriendo al enfrentarnos a la manada de Yetis. Ellos no daban tanto miedo, sino los sonidos que hacían. Eran horribles.

-Esos bastardos son bastante territoriales —gruñó él, haciendo un gesto de disgusto—. Hace un mes detuve una disputa entre ellos contra unos gnomos que buscaban hongos a la orilla de "SU" río. Cuando el río es para todos. Eso quedo en el acuerdo de territorio, pero jamás lo respetan.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿a quién dejaste a cargo de la guardia? —Le preguntó al subir los pies al escritorio—. No a muchos les tienes tanta confianza.

-Deja a Bartrand a cargo.

-¡¿Es en serio, Owen?! Es un hijo de puta…

-Hable muy claro con él antes de irme. Es el mejor cuidando la comarca, después de mí. Y lo sabes muy bien, Seranna, por muy desgraciado que sea, sabe cómo defender a los ciudadanos en mi ausencia. Aunque no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí.

-Lo sé, pero me vendría bien tenerte aquí por unas semanas. Necesito armas nuevas y sedantes naturales, para así no hacer enojar a Señora Sonrisas.

El enorme oso la miró enarcando una ceja por la referencia que utilizó con la persona, mientras ella dejó escapar una risilla.

-Es el director de esta división. Es toda una joya, quizás sea hermano de Bartrand.

-Si él te escuchara decir que lo emparientas con un humano, ya te hubiera roto el cuello.

-Mientras yo le echo plomo a sus sesos.

El "odio" de Seranna hacia Bartrand había sido un acontecimiento con predicción, pero inevitable de detener.

Él era un elfo exiliado de un clan pariente del clan Bethmoora tras desafiar a su rey para detener la locura que lo abordaba, poniendo en amenaza la tregua con el hombre que el rey Balor había proclamado. No toleraba a los humanos, aunque no con tanta pasión como él, pero sabía que si iniciaban otra guerra, sangre sin honor sería lo único que contarían por el resto de sus vidas; convirtiéndolos en la más deshonra de los elfos. Así que se marchó al exilio, encontrándose con la comarca que Owen y sus hermanos de camada protegían del hombre. En un principio no lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aunque Bartrand no esperaba más. Era un exiliado y entendía su posición, pero al contarle su historia a Owen, sin bajar la guardia, aceptó que se quedará con ellos con la condición de ser vigilado en caso de que se tratara de una trampa.

Y al final, terminó por convertirse en lugarteniente de su armada. La comarca de Owen era pacífica, pero nunca estaba de más ser prevenidos. De no ser así, lo ocurrido con el ejército alemán hubiera resultado una masacre inolvidable.

Ahí fue donde Seranna y él se conocieron.

Desde ese momento existió una rara conexión entre ambos. Una de las cosas que tenían en común era su trabajo: proteger a su especie del ojo humano. La única diferencia era que ella también velaba por la seguridad de los humanos, cosa que a Bartrand no le parecía en lo absoluto, pero se reservaba su opinión. Y para desgracia de ambos, día con día un interés empezó a nacer. Más por el lado del elfo como de ella, quien lo hacía de una manera desinteresada y para no ser descortés con él. Al menos en un inicio. Pero Bartrand le resultaba tan interesante, las historia de su pueblo llamaron su atención y poco después más allá de eso. Sin embargo, ella era un demonio y a los elfos se les consideraban casi como unos dioses, entidades puras e inmaculadas, como para mezclarse con la sucia sangre de un ángel caído. Tanto él como ella lo sabían. Así que después de pasar una noche juntos, Bartrand se olvidó de Seranna, como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Más no fue por eso que lo odió, ella en sí no buscaba algo concreto ni formal; algo de una noche le pareció bastante bien. Sino por lo ocurrido en la misión Everest contra los alemanes. Había revelado la posición de la ciudad por sus estrategias paranoicas antihumanos después que Seranna les avisara los motivos por los cuales se encontraba ah cuando en realidad planeaba la estrategia de enviar exploradores para tenderles una trampa, alejándolos de la comarca mientras la BIDP les ganaban tiempo para detener la invasión.

Y aquello generó una enorme disputa entre ella y el elfo a tal grado de casi llevarla a la muerte tras enfrentarse en un combate, que a Owen se le fue de las manos por el adiestramiento y la agilidad al que Bartrand fue sometido.

He ahí su desprecio hacia él.

-Espero que no cometa otra locura.

-Más le vale mantener su palabra, de lo contrario no me va a dejar otra que darle pena de muerte.

-Debiste hacerlo cuando cambió los planes.

-Mira. Bartrand entendió lo que sucedió y se disculpó con la agencia, pero ambos sabemos que al final nos ayudó a evacuar la ciudad. Así que se quedó a cargo y se acabó.

Seranna alzó los hombros al igual que las manos como muestra de que no hablaría más del tema, dejando su lado testarudo por el momento y llevó la mano al comunicador.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

-El perro está tranquilo —respondió Duncan y agregó con un tono algo irónico—. Está tomando una siesta.

-No lo despierten cuando lleguemos, lo haré yo.

-Es todo tuyo.

Cortó la comunicación, continuando el camino en silencio después de aquel tema.

Cómo había dicho a su compañero, tras llegar nuevamente a la agencia despertó a Sansón, pero antes de bajarlo de la camioneta pidió llamar al profesor junto con el director Manning. Quería que lo conocieran de primera instancia, sobre todo él.

Respiró hondo al verlos llegar y señaló el interior del camión de basura antes.

-Les presentó al agente Owen, líder de la comarca Himalaya.

Éste salió del vehículo, agachando un poco la cabeza por su enorme tamaño. La reacción de la mayoría fue de un alto asombro, mientras que _Señora Sonrisas_ escupió el café al ver salir al enorme oso con colmillos sobresaliendo de su rostro.

-Un placer estar en sus instalaciones —habló cortésmente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Y antes de presentarles a Sansón —se adelantó Seranna, mirando sobre todo al hombre de mirada exaltada—. Él no hace daño en lo absoluto. Pero le sugiero a usted, señor Manning, que se mantenga calmado y en silencio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es la cosa que traes en esa camioneta? —Tartamudeo al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, quedando lejos tanto de la camioneta como de Owen—. Si es una criatura sin control, juró que te...

Ella alzó la mano para que se callara.

-Pienso que será mejor que lo conozca más tarde —le recomiendo—. Ya tuvo suficiente conociendo a Owen.

Aquel prepotente hombre se negaba a retirarse, amenazando a Seranna con quitarle su placa si no le mostraba lo que sea que fuese que haya traído el otro agente de la división europea, dejándola casi sin opciones.

-Lo único que le suplico, señor Manning, es que no grite por nada del mundo y no muestre una actitud hostil, puesto que va altera a Sansón. ¿He sido clara?

-Sí, sí. Muy clara —él musitó con poco interés, tratando de ocultar su temor al dirigir la mirada a la camioneta—. Ahora introdúcenos con ese tal Sansón.

Ella se limitó a asentir como señal de acatar la orden y caminó a la puerta abierta de la camioneta. Tomó las cadenas en cuanto Sansón bajo de ésta, dándole una pequeña sacudida al auto a la vez que mostrándose en una actitud serena tras reparar en las facciones de su dueña. Los hombres que se encontraban en el pequeño hangar de la agencia respondieron dando un paso hacia atrás al reparar en la enorme bestia, pero sin alterar a la misma. El director de la BIDP se escondió detrás de dos agentes sin emitir algún sonido por temor a que el perro lo atacara.

En su lugar, el profesor Bruttenholm se dirigió hasta Sansón, con la mirada brillándole más que nunca. El perro se sentó en sus cuartos traseros e irguió la espalda en señal de respeto hacia él.

Sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a Seranna.

-Es una criatura bellísima —exclamó extendiendo la mano a uno de los rostros del animal que tenía en los costados.

-No se lo recomiendo —se apresuró a decir tras detenerlo—. Las caras que tiene a los lados son muy sensibles al tacto. No quisiera que lo lastimara.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Durante la misión Himalaya.

-Pertenecen a una raza llamada _panzerberk_ —intervino Owen, dándole a Sansón una palmada en el lomo—. Son más perros de guerra que una mascota cualquiera; saben reconocer a su dueño con solo mirarlo a los ojos y lo defenderá hasta la muerte. En la comarca solemos decir "son tan listos, que solo les hace falta hablar". Pensé que le vendría bien traerlo para sus misiones.

-¡De ninguna manera esa cosa se quedara aquí! —Espetó Manning al dejar de lado su miedo—. ¡No lo quiero en mi agencia!

El perro respondió con un gruñido amenazador ante la actitud del hombre hacia su dueña, quien le entregó las cadenas a Owen para ponerse delante de Manning.

-Si no lo conociera al animal, inmediatamente lo hubiera regresado al Himalaya.

-No veo ningún inconveniente con Sansón —el profesor irrumpió antes de que se pelearan como el primer día—. Solo es cuestión de avisarle al personal sobre el perro…

-…y que usted permanezca alejado de nosotros —agregó Seranna al darle la espalda y volver con sus amigos. Tom Manning respondió marchándose de ahí, mascullando entre dientes sumamente irritado y molesto—. Respecto a nuestra próxima misión, señor Bruttenholm.

-Hay cambio de planes —le comentó—. Cuando el agente Sapien junto a Hellboy llegue se les hará llamar. Por ahora, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar las riendas del canino de tres cabezas, dejando a su amigo junto a los agentes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuatro Palabras**

Seranna tomó asiento frente al escritorio del profesor Bruttenholm, persona que se encontraba de espaldas, contemplando el mar de llamas que danzaban sobre los brazas; organizando las preguntas que le diría a ella como también el mensaje que Abraham le dejó antes de partir a su nueva misión junto a Hellboy. La mujer-demonio, en su lugar, jugueteaba con el hilo que se había desprendido de su pantalón en la zona de la rodilla, a la espera de que el profesor hablara. Aunque se sentía un poco extrañada que cancelara a último momento la misión que le habían preparado para hablar con ella.

« _Supongo que debe ser algo muy importante_ », pensó tras arrancar el hilo.

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia? —Habló por fin tras tomar asiento.

La reacción de Seranna fue de una extraña impresión por la pregunta, mientras lo miraba enarcando una ceja.

¿Canceló la misión para preguntarle por su niñez?, cuestionó en silencio, pero al final se limitó a suspirar para después contestarle.

-Estaría mintiendo si dijera que como cualquier niño, aunque podría decir que mis primeros años de vida fueron "normales" y sin ninguna actitud _antinatural_. Me encontraron en una granja al oeste de Inglaterra, casi llegando con la frontera de Irlanda. Al parecer una secta invocó a un demonio para engendrar un bebé en sus mujeres. Mató a la gran mayoría, porque no eran dignas de concebirlo, excepto una.

-¿Sarah Hughes? —Inquirió el profesor, reflejando un extraño brillo bajo sus lentes cristalinos.

-Sí, supongo que Azul se la deber contado, por si se cuestiona porque no me sorprende que usted lo sepa —agregó, hundiéndose un poco en el asiento—. Fue una masacre, me gustaría decir. Intentaron devolverme a mi mundo, puesto que empezaron a suceder muchas catástrofes a cada uno de los integrantes, llevándolos a la propia muerte hasta que al final todo se redujo a cenizas. Mi madre fue la única sobreviviente.

-¿Y eso cómo te afectó en los años posteriores?

Con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente en uno de los tantos estantes de libros, Seranna esbozó una mueca indiferente, mientras alzaba los hombros y hacía un esfuerzo por recordar a causa del gesto que invadió sus facciones.

-En lo personal, sí me afectó un poco. Los agentes fueron quienes me contaron los hechos tras recabar la información cuando interrogaron a mi madre y cuando yo cumplí una edad decente. Pero desde siempre he sido consciente de lo que soy: no soy un humano, sino algo más… _oscuro_ y al que no se le puede cambiar su destino; como un guardián a la espera de una señal, o no sé. Sin embargo fui moldeada por el hombre para proteger a criaturas como yo, quizás para ganar más tiempo y encontrar respuestas. Me resulta gracioso, ¿sabe? —Dijo con una risa ronca y seca—. Jamás he sentido interés por saber mi pasado. Al parecer los agentes sentían la obligación de decírmelo; como si ganara algo con saberlo. Yo prefiero ir hacia delante y dejar que mis primeros años de vida se ahoguen en la oscuridad.

-¿Y cómo es tu relación con el agente Duncan? —Agregó al llegar al punto de la conversación.

-Nos conocemos desde hace casi veinticinco años —contestó con una media sonrisa—. Al principio, él no solía tolerarme, puesto que era muy latosa y metiche en ocasiones, pero así es como un niño se comporta a la edad de nueve años, ¿no? La verdad lo entiendo, haría lo mismo que él.

-Me sorprende que digas eso. Tengo entendido y por lo que han visto los muchachos, ustedes son muy unidos.

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero se equivoca —reveló ella, con un eco vacío en la voz—. A medida que avanzaba en edad, yo comencé a tampoco aguantarlo, pero sabía que íbamos a estar juntos por largo un tiempo, así que ambos terminamos por soportarnos como dos perros que viven bajo el mismo techo. El que hagamos un buen equipo a la hora de cumplir nuestra misión, es otro asunto. Es un buen agente, veterano del FBI, y sabe hacer su trabajo y no envuelve los asuntos internos con el mismo, con eso me basta para que entren en mi escuadrón.

Un pequeño silencio se abrió paso en la conversación por unos cuantos segundos ante la respuesta de Seranna, quien había desviado la mirada al contestar. En cambio, el profesor Trébol fijó la vista en los papeles que había en el escritorio, mientras la escuchaba, observando la nota arrugada, la cual rezaba cuatro palabras:

" _Manténgala alejada de Duncan"_.

Aquello había alertado al profesor, puesto que Abraham no le habría dicho tal cosa por capricho suyo; existía un motivo, un motivo preocupante, para que le dejara aquella clase de nota a lo que a él, en ausencia de su segundo hijo adoptivo, le quedaba investigar las dos partes: Seranna y el agente Duncan. Aunque ella había revelado cosas interesantes sobre su relación con el mismo y había sido suficiente por el momento.

Se levantó de la silla, rodeando el escritorio de caoba y haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera por el umbral de la biblioteca a la salida de la misma.

-Quisiera hacer un experimento contigo y los muchachos —mencionó tras detenerse al pie de los tres escalones—. Me gustaría saber si puedo contar con tu apoyo.

-Lo escucho.

-¿Tú y tu amigo Owen estarían dispuestos a integrarse al equipo de Hellboy y Abe?

-Creí que Rojo era el "Llanero Solitario" —soltó Seranna con una sonrisa burlona.

-Él quiere aparentarlo, pero Abraham también le ayuda en las misiones, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo. Así que, ¿qué me dices?

-No veo problema en hacerlo, aunque tal vez Owen se quedara por unas cuantas semanas, ya que tiene trabajo que hacer en la comarca. Pero él espera que su estadía no sea en vano.

-Me parece bien, tampoco queremos abusar de su tiempo. Él es bienvenido a la agencia las veces que quiera volver.

-Es usted muy amable, pero dudó que Señora… el director Manning —titubeó al casi mencionar el apodo que le había puesto a ese hombre— autorice una segunda visita.

-Déjamelo a mí. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Hellboy?

-No tengo muchas quejas —respondió, rascándose el mentón tras soltar una risa—. Nos quedamos hasta las tantas después de nuestra primera y segunda misión; jugamos póker, comemos como reyes y hablamos extraoficialmente. Es un excelente hombre, a pesar de nuestras diferencias a la hora de trabajar. Cuando lo tratas, te das cuenta que debajo de esa máscara altiva y esa actitud de adolescente rebelde, hay una persona dócil, lista y comprometida con lo que hace. Eso jamás lo negaré, profesor. Pero hay que admitir que tiene el ego algo… inflado.

-Culpa mía —admitió bajo una corta risa—. Jamás pensé que criaría a un demonio por mi cuenta.

-Descuide, a pesar de ello, no me será problema durante las misiones. No me fue difícil ir al paso del compás de Hellboy.

-Entonces ya está hecho, hablarle con los muchachos esta noche. Puedes retirarte, en tu escritorio encontraras información nueva sobre el vendedor de las hadas.

-Imagino que partiremos cuando Hellboy y Abe regresen —dijo a lo que el profesor asintió, agregando que era solo una inspección lo que ellos fueron a hacer y regresarían mañana por la mañana—. En ese caso, descansare un poco y más tarde leeré el informe. Que tenga buen día, profesor Bruttenholm.

-Igualmente, Seranna. Si te encuentras con Owen, ¿podrías decirle que vaya a verme en el comedor? Quisiera hablar con él.

Ella asintió para después marcharse a su habitación, justamente donde Sansón y Owen la esperaban. Él estaba a punto de quejarse sobre Señora Sonrisas y su antipática actitud cuando Seranna le mencionó la invitación del profesor, la cual él aceptó con todo gusto. Le había caído bien

Se quedó a solas con el perro no antes de que ella le diera las indicaciones para llegar al comedor. Acto seguido, le abrió la puerta a su mascota, misma que entro disparada hasta saltar a su cama. Dejó el estuche sobre el escritorio para después echarse a un lado de Sansón tras encender el televisor, pero vagamente le ponía atención. La conversación que había tenido con el señor Trevol abrumaron su mente, aun no podía entender porque había hecho a un lado la misión para hacerle esas preguntas. Era de esperarse que él o el director Manning solicitar una archivo de ambos agentes cuando arribaron a la agencia.

-Quizás solo quería corroborar la información —se dijo a sí misma, mientras acariciaba la cabeza central del animal.

 _Ellos ya lo saben_ , siseó una voz detrás de su nuca y a los pocos segundos, todo se oscureció.


End file.
